villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gemini Saga
Gemini Saga is the main antagonist of the Santuary arc of Saint Seiya. He is the Gemini gold saint, keeper of the third temple and the older brother of Kanon. He took the place of the great Pope and tried to kill Athena as a child 13 years before the story starts. History (Classic Manga) Gemini Saga originally was a saint by the good and charitable character, loved by all the inhabitants of the Great Temple. But he had a twin brother named Kanon, unlike him evil, power-hungry, who offered him the murder of the little Athena. Saga, horrified, and refused to punish his brother condemned him to be locked up in prison Marine Cape Sounion. Probably because of this event, in Saga event of two distinct identities, a benign and the other malignant that, shortly thereafter, he took control of his body. Precisely because of this dark entity present in Saga, the Pope Shion did not take it as his successor, preferring to entrust the task to Sagittarius Aiolos. Saga, which has long aspired to become Pope, furious at being discarded, was owned by his evil side, and killed Shion replacing him, then groped for the killing of newborn reincarnation of Athena with a dagger of gold, being stopped last moment by Aiolos, who fled bringing Athena. Taken the place of the Pope, Saga orders the Saints of the Great Temple to kill the Bronze Saints, subordinated Saori Kido (reincarnation of Athena), and to recover the Armor of Sagittarius. During the ascent of the Twelve Houses, Saga tries before stopping Andromeda Shun and Cygnus Hyoga in the third house through various illusions and his powers dimensional, then face Pegasus Seiya Phoenix Ikki and in the rooms of the Pope. During the very tough final battle Seiya can defeat him using the Shield of Athena, with its mystical light, purges the soul of Saga killing the evil side. Back to being good and ritrovatosi face to face with Athena, Saga asks forgiveness for all the harm done, and you kill by stabbing his heart. After the fight between Athena and Poseidon, Saga, along with the other Gold Saints died and turned into Specter (Cancer Death Mask, Aquarius Camus, Capricorn Suhra, Fish Aphrodite) adopting the plan Shion of trying to get the sacrifice of Athena and reawaken Cloth of the goddess in the fight against Hades. During the climb to the twelve houses with Shura and Camus faces before Aries Mu, then the illusions of his brother Kanon (converted to well and become the new Gold Saint of Gemini), Virgo Shaka then kills with Athena Exclamation, and finally is captured by Mu Leo Aiolia and Scorpio Milo. Brought in front of Athena, refuses to kill his goddess, who is then forced to stab himself in the throat alone to acquire the eighth sense. Then he went into the palace of Hades to kill quests 'Pandora and last but, due to the expiry of the twelve hours of life granted to him, his body returns to dust. We shall find him, however, before the wall of the lament with the other eleven Gold Saints and his brother Kanon; right here performs with the other riders the ultimate sacrifice so that Knights of bronze can continue towards the Elysium. Episode G Gemini Saga acquires additional thickness in the manga prequel Episode G, set seven years before the classic series. Possessed by the evil part, tries to facilitate the rebirth of the god Cronus ordering all Saints present to the Sanctuary to refrain from fighting. Despite appearances, it is not Cronus to command, as confirmed by the Gold Saint Cancer Death Mask: he had, in fact, made a special helmet that guaranteed his head freedom from external control. In reality, the true intent of Saga is to defeat Cronus and rule the Earth in its place. Also during the war against Cronus, can bend with his terrible psychic strike Genro Mao-Ken Gold Saint Capricorn Shura, and reveals his true identity to Death Mask that renews spontaneously the oath of allegiance. During the climb of Cronus to twelve houses, personality changes (becoming good) and personally addresses the god holding the dagger of gold reaper. A moment before delivering the coup de grace, personality changes again and retired from combat. Therefore, despite the interventions of Leo Aiolia, Shura and Taurus Aldebaran, Kronos succeeds in its intent, freeing Megas Drepanon, regaining its divine body but losing his memory. Saga does not participate in the final battle against the Titans, deciding to stay at the Great Temple. Send though, some Gold Saints to battle against the Titans, so that the ichor of divinity defeats can go to fuel the rebirth of Gea, real goal of the moves of Pontus. Saga has an important role in the escape of Sagittarius Aiolos; in fact it was he who sent Shura against Aiolos, and I was getting him to make everybody believe that Aiolos had died doing expose a copy of Sagittarius Cloth as evidence, and to make aware of this fact only the Shura. In Episode G is discovered that the gold dagger that he used to try to kill Athena was given to him by Cronus. Anime In the anime's story Saga has some differences: * The first and most important is that Saga (as revealed in a side story written by scriptwriters) does not kill immediately Shion, but his right arm, the Gold Saint Altar Ares, then replace him (reason so, in the series, is often called "Ares"). Only after kills and Shion, always pretending to Ares, announces the Great Temple of being named the new Pope. * In the anime, as well as Aiolia, Saga controls mentally many more Saints with his Genrou Mao Ken. * In the anime Saga gives orders to the Saints by two perfidious submitted that in the manga does not exist: Minister Gigas and the captain of the guard Phaeton. The first of the two is also killed by Saga, for having failed several times to recover the Cloth of Sagittarius. * In the anime Saga is allied with the Black Saints who live on Death Queen Island, and is to instruct him to steal the Phoenix Ikki Cloth of Sagittarius to deliver it (unlike the manga, where The Phoenix Saint wanted to steal the Gold Cloth for himself , and neither he nor the Black Saints were colluding in any way with the Great Temple). After conversion to the good of Ikki and the failure of the Black Saints, Saga exterminates them all, causing an earthquake that is engulfed the Death Queen Island. * In the anime his final confrontation with the players is much longer and articulated: after being surrounded by the Bronze Saints, the Gold Saints, by Athena and Eagle Marin, Ophiucus Shaina, Tatsumi Tokumaru and Kiki, Saga puts easily incapacitate Pegasus, Cygnus, Andromeda, Dragon and Phoenix, and then launch against Athena. This gesture will cost him the abandonment by the Gold Cloth of Gemini (similar to how it was successful to the Gold Saint Cancer Death Mask), nevertheless tries to attack her again, and he is about to strike her, his good side takes over and commits suicide by stabbing his chest with the scepter of Athena, the goddess asking forgiveness for the crimes committed. * In Saint Seiya: Shinku no densetsu shônen, ''the fifth film based on the series, Saga is resurrected (along with Camus, Death Mask, Shura and Aphrodite) from the evil sun god Phoebus Abel. Apparently on his side, tells Seiya still be devoted to Athena, and to have fought to help him regain the seventh sense and be able to defeat Abel. After this Saga clashes with Lynx Jaoh (one of the devotees to Saint Abel) and sacrifices himself with a suicide attack to kill him. * In the movie ''Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen Jousou ~ Overture ~ the spirit of Saga (together with that of Kano and other Twelve Gold Saints) is sealed in a stone pillar by the gods of Olympus for the role it has played in the events that led to the death of Hades. Twin spirits Saga has a split personality disorder; his "normal" self possesses blond (blue in anime) hair, and he is good and lawful to Athena. But Saga also has a dark part. This dark personnality is tyranic, manipulative and power-hungry. He is recognisable by dark (white in anime) hairs and red eyes. Its character varies depending on the personality that prevails: the negative part Saga makes a being unscrupulous, whose only goal is to dominate the Earth ousting Athena, considering himself the "Savior of this age", which is the most suitable to protect humans from the dominating on them as harder. In other words, the negative part of Saga abuses his role as Pope to give vent to his lust for power, explaining his actions as legitimate. To achieve its purpose does not arise scruples: kills before Shion, then try killing Athena and finally orders the Bronze Saints and their aides are killed. In Episode G, Saga proves incredibly expert in weaving plots: apparently on the side of Athena, pretends to Pontus to back him in his cause; in fact he only pursues its objective, which is to reign on Earth. When it is under the control of the good part, Saga has a good character, kind and loyal and is one of the Saints most devoted to the goddess Athena. Often proves to be able to resist the dark part, but only for a very short period of time. During the battle the twelve houses, tells how to save Pegasus Seiya Athena and, during the final battle, just to prove his repentance to the latter for the actions committed when he was evil, commits suicide before the eyes of the girl. Even during battles Saga shows great loyalty to the goddess, as in the saga of Hades in which sacrifices himself to destroy the Wailing Wall in order to allow the Bronze Saints to reach the Elysium. Despite always appears cold and aloof, Saga has a strong sense of sensitivity; does not hesitate to cry in front of the goddess on his deathbed. Powers Saga, being a Gold Saint, is extreamly powerful. He has full mastery over the 7th sense, and is able to fight at the speed of light. He possesses great psychic powers, able to creates illusions in the Gemini Temple from the Chamber of the Grand Pope. Techniques: -Another Dimension: Saga creates a breach between Dimensions, throwing his enemies in an absolute empty world where they wander for all eternity. -Galaxian Explosion: His most powerfull attack, he creates a micro-galaxy and destroys it, creating a gigantic energy that he trows at his enemies. This attack was powerful enough to completely destroy Phoenix Ikki in the manga. -Genrou Mao Ken (Demon Illusion Fist): a psychic attack who allows to take control of the opponent's mind and force them to accomplish Saga's will. The target becomes extremely blood-thirsty and this curse can only be lifted by seeing someone die in front of them. As all Gold Saints, he possesses a Gold Cloth, which is almost undestructable. Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Deceased Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadists Category:Anime Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Priests Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dark Lord Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fascists Category:Stranglers Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Masked Villain Category:Extremists Category:Fearmongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Big Bads Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Possessor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hypnotists Category:Imposters Category:Hypocrites Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Revived Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Abusers Category:God Killer